She Wouldn't Want You To Worry
by Rittie
Summary: As Yugo meets Yuya in the hallways while heading towards his duel with Sawatari, the two counterparts have an oddly uninterrupted chat. [AU for post episode 71, mentions of Yuzu and Rin, no implied romance and no bashing. Somewhat in character for both. T to be safe, DLDR.]


**Please, note that I'm not saying/writing that Yugo doesn't care about Rin. He clearly does but obviously knows that she wouldn't forgive him if he didn't focus on what he had to do. Let's be honest, Yuya knows that Yuzu is safe but Yugo knows zilch/nada/nothing about Rin's safety and that's got to be eating him up inside yet he still keeps on moving forward.**

 **With that in mind, this drabble came to life!**

 _She Wouldn't Want You To Worry_

Yugo was busily walking down the hallway to the arena.

His duel had just been announced (against some guy that didn't look even remotely like a real duelist in his books) and he had been told to get on his way. He frowned when he saw somebody who looked nearly like him walking back towards the rooms with his head bowed low.

"Yuya?" he questioned, wondering if this was his counterpart, whom Yuzu talked about in such high regard.

The boy jumped slightly and looked up, startled red eyes searching his. He then gasped in recognization and nodded.

"Yugo?" he asked in turn, causing the banana head to nod. "Is Yuzu alright!?"

The blonde looked confused. "Of course. You saw her duel yesterday, haven't you? She's probably eating breakfast as we speak, this duel is really early..."

"You are dueling Sawatari, right?" the tomato head questioned, in light amusement. Yugo wondered why.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem that hard to beat..." he spoke. "... doesn't mean that I will let my guard down, of course. How did your duel go?" he probbed, knowing that his counterpart's duel was right before his. He watched Yuya bite his lower lip and sigh.

"It... could have been better. The crowd... wasn't entertained by me at all..."

Yugo then remembered Yuzu explaining how her childhood friend was an entertain duelist but, from the duel he had watched on the TV right before his own had been announced, it hadn't seemed like it. If anything, Yuya had duelled like he had to win, rather than with entertaining the people in mind.

"It wasn't that horrible." he spoke, in an attempt to make the other feel a bit better. "Your new - I presume so at least - dragon was amazing!"

"You think so?" Yuya's eyes lit up a bit - Yugo could almost see the him Yuzu had spoken of - before dimming down again. "I..."

"You can't let this get to you." the banana head spoke, hearing the guards behind him begin to question why he wasn't moving onto the stage. He must have been late for his duel, but he had to say this. He just felt like he had to. "Yuzu is safe. You really shouldn't come up with different situations, Yuya."

"Yes, she is but..."

"No buts." Yugo said, getting annoyed. "Rin - the Yuzu of my dimension - had been kidnapped by what I now know was the Academia. I haven't seen even a strand of her hair ever since, I don't know if she's safe or if..." he trailed off, not wanting to go there. "... bottom line is, I highly doubt that Yuzu would want you to worry about her this much. When I did, she would just get out that fan of hers..." here he shivered. "... I somehow doubt she would show you more 'mercy' in that regard." he watched as Yuya began to grow angry.

"You can get angry if you want to." Yugo continued. "Just think about your actions and how they could effect other people in turn. Trust me, you don't want to be in the position I was in - helplessly watching as Yuzu gets taken away and you can't do anything about it." he sighed. "I have a feeling this tournament will be one of the last times that we can relax and enjoy dueling as it should be enjoyed so... at least give it a thought?" as he grinned, he patted a silent Yuya's shoulder before walking on.

He wouldn't want to anger the guards or be even more fashionably late for his own duel than he already was.

 **If I receive flames for this one, I will know that people only care about ships when it comes to Arc-V. We wouldn't want that, would we?**

 **That being written, thanks for reading my drabble! :)**


End file.
